Playing in the rain is worth catching cold
by Hotaru-kirei
Summary: Arthur Kirkland comenzaba a desesperarse... ¿Dónde podía estar aquel condenado? Respuesta: Bailando bajo la lluvia. No, imposible. Claro que Antonio era capaz de eso y más. EspañaxUK


Hetalia: Axis Powers peretenece a Hidekazu Himaruya, si fuera mío estaría en Florida disfrutando de un mojito mientras me abanicaba un chico bien guapo.

Mi primer fic de Hetalia, haber como sale esto. El nombre del fic viene de una canción que se llama "Sooner or later" de Michael Tolcher.

_**"Playing in the rain is worth catching cold"**_

Arthur Kirkland comenzaba a desesperarse. No sé podía haber perdido. No, vamos, tenía más de quinientos años, ya era lo suficiente mayorcito como para haber desarrollado alguna clase de sentido de la orientación... ¿O no? Arthur tragó saliva. Antonio era capaz de eso y más.

Miró por la ventana y negó automáticamente. Estaban cayendo chuzos de punta, era imposible que el español estuviera fuera y si lo estaba, estaría en la ciudad, eso era. Se había ido a Londres a comprar algo para Romano, si se lo había comentado durante el "lunch".

Suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a ver si se tomaba un té, que con la tontería de buscar al niño se le iba a pasar la hora y eso sí que no se lo permitía.

De repente, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer sorbo, una centella entró en la cocina y le sacó corriendo como un diablo perseguido por un santo. Y en menos de un segundo, se encontró bajo la lluvia, muerto de frío y viendo como el IDIOTA español le decía no-sé-qué.

- What the fuck?- exclamó Arthur, olvidando sus buenos modales- España, por si no te diste cuenta, It's raining cats and dogs, for God's Sake!!!

** - **Venga Arthur, no te quedes aquí parado, que te vas a congelar - Antonio sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas, como si de un baile se tratara.

- ¿Pero qué?- el inglés alzó una ceja y observó extrañado como el español se movía al compás de un ritmo que iba tarareando. Pues sí que le gustaba al niño la lluvia, porque vaya ganas de ponerse a bailar en medio del chaparrón. Aunque no había que negar que estaba extremadamente sexy todo empapado y bailando.

- Venga anda, déjame que te enseño- Antonio le cogió de las manos y comenzó a moverle como un titiritero.

Al cabo de un rato ambos pararon, agotados por el movimiento.

- ¿No te encanta jugar en la lluvia?- el moreno se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y sonrió como sólo él sabía.

- Not really... - comentó el inglés y luego alzó una mano para tocar el pelo del otro. Era suave, aunque estuviera empapado.- ¿Por qué no pruebas a quitarte el flequillo? Te queda bien así.

- Puedo probar, aunque no sé si a Lovi le gustaría el cambio...- el último comentario hizo que los dedos de Arthur se crispasen sobre la cabeza del muchacho que soltó un ¡ay!

- Sorry- dijo el rubio sin mucha emoción, soltándole y volviéndose hacia la casa. Mierda, ¿por qué coño tenía que meter al jodido italiano hasta en el corte de pelo?¿Por qué no contaba más con su opinión?

De repente escuchó un ¡chof! y se giró para encontrase a Antonio sentado en el suelo de piedra, haciendo muecas extrañas.

- ¿Qué haces?- se acercó y se sentó frente al español, que seguía poniendo caras raras.

- Intentando decidir por qué te has enfadado... ¿Será por lo de la comida? ¿O lo de la siesta? ¡AAAAGH!- Antonio se masajeó las sienes con fuerza y soltó un bufido- Mira hijo, que no lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea, pues lo siento de veras. Dime cómo puedo compensarte.

Arthur parpadeó varias veces y se mordió el labio pensando que debería responder. Entonces su alma pirata salió a la luz y le dio una brillante idea.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, si no con tu comportamiento... Pero la compensación la quiero igualmente- el hispano tragó saliva. Era el **tonito** de Arthur Kirkland corsario, no de Arthur Kirkland galán.

- B-bueno... ¿qué es lo que q-quieres?- ante la sonrisa del inglés, Antonio decidió que Iván y Arthur realmente tenían demasiadas cosas en común y que esperaba no estar en medio el día en que ambos quedasen.

El rubio se acercó a la oreja de Antonio y le susurró casi seductor:

- Enséñame algo tuyo que nadie haya visto nunca.(viva la redundancia)- Arthur sonrió al notar como por un momento se encendían las mejillas de la otra nación. Ya había contado con esa reacción, aunque lo que vino después si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Te importa que lo haya compartido antes con Lovi?- Antonio esbozó una sonrisa casi triste. Arthur se mordió el labio, indeciso, finalmente suspiró, derrotado, tampoco podía esperar ser más que el italiano, que había pasado toda la vida con el otro. Tendría que contentarse con que le hubiera puesto a su altura.

- No, come on, show it.- el rubio volvió a su posición inicial y esperó a que el chico hiciera. Antonio, por su parte se aflojó la corbata y se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso expuesto a la lluvia. Luego se señaló el corazón.

- 11-M. Digamos que dieron en el corazón de mi territorio.- la voz se le quebró, pero no había nada más que añadir. Ambos conocían ese sentimiento.

Arthur casi se arrepintió de la petición. Echó un vistazo hacia donde Antonio estaba tocando. Una cicatriz con forma de aspa no muy grande cortaba la carne. Entonces Arthur hizo algo de lo que ambos se asombraron. Acercó su cara hacia el pecho del otro y besó la cicatriz con ternura. La piel estaba mojada y fría, pero pudo notar como todo el vello del español se erizó al tacto.

El rubio alzó la cabeza y depositó otro beso, esta vez en los labios del ya de por sí sorprendido chico que apenas podía entender nada.

-Venga, ponte esto, que vas a pillar una pulmonía.- Arthur le tendió su camisa, olvidando que realmente serviría de poco, ya que ambos estaban completamente empapados.

-¡Kirkland!- exclamó de repente Antonio, sobresaltando al otro. - G-Gracias...

El inglés hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y cogiendo fuerzas volvió a besar al hispano. Esta vez con furia, casi con desespero. Por un momento pensó que Antonio le separaría de un golpe diciéndole algo como: "¿eh, te importa sacar tu lengua de **mi** boca? Graciaaas." Pero para su alegría el español respondió con pasión. Era cierto lo que decía Alfred, los españoles eran puro sentimiento.

Cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario ambos se separaron y con una sonrisa de complicidad Arthur susurró algo al oído de Antonio que antes le hubiera hecho sonrojarse, ahora, le parecía completamente normal.

Ambos se levantaron y por un día Arthur se alegró de que lloviera. (Tal vez luego Antonio le dejara jugar a Doctor y Paciente cuando pillara un resfriado)

FIIIIIN!!!

Pulsad ese botoncito que pone REVIEWS que sé que os llamaaa! Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas! :D Graciñas por leer!!!

Nota: Esta pareja necesita MUCHO amor!

------------------

Glosario:

_Lunch_: comida de los ingleses que se hace sobre las doce, pero ea, que eso no es ni comida ni na.

_What the fuck?_: ¿qué cojones?

_It's raining cats and dogs, for God's Sake!_: ¡Está lloviendo a mares, por el amor de Dios!

_Not really..:_ no demasiado...

_No, come on, show it:_ No, venga, enséñamelo

_Sorry: _lo siento (no creo que debiera ni traducir ésto, pero por si acaso)


End file.
